The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erigeron glaucus and will be referred to hereafter as `Sea Breeze` represents a new variety of Seaside Daisy, a perennial herb grown for landscape use.
The new Erigeron was selected by the inventor from a seed bed of unidentified and unpatented hybrids of Erigeron glaucus in a cultivated area of Congleton, Cheshire, England in 1992. The primary criteria for selecting `Sea Breeze` was good strong flower color and a compact habit of growth as compared to the species and other known cultivars. The closest comparative cultivar is `Four Winds` (not patented). `Four Winds` has smaller leaves and smaller flowers as compared to `Sea Breeze`.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking cuttings in Congleton, Chesire, England on July 1993 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.